Various types of terminal boards are used in the manufacture of electrical devices, for example ballast transformers for use with fluorescent lamps. In transformers of this type, it often becomes necessary to make a permanent electical connection between a relatively small diameter wire originating from a transformer winding, usually made on a core or bobbin, and a thicker diameter lead wire which can extend external of the ballast transformer housing to make electrical connection, for example, to the power supply for the transformer or be used for a connection within the ballast housing. Such connections between the two types of wire are often made by using a terminal of electrically conductive material, to which one or more of each of the aforesaid types of wire are attached and a solder connection is made.
In terminals in accordance with the prior art, see for example, Canadian Pat. No. 751,052, the magnet wire, which is often of aluminum, is in close proximity to the lead wire on a common terminal. In a typical manufacturing process, for various reasons the wires are soldered to the terminal in two separate steps with the magnet wire being soldered first. Consequently, due to the close proximity of the two types of wires, when heat is supplied to solder the heavier lead wire, it carries over and disturbs the joint between the magnet wire and the terminal. This is an unwanted effect since it detracts from the integrity of the final electrical connection.